


fuck the rumors

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Alex Standall, Bottom!Justin Foley, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Top!Zach Dempsey, football team, liberty high, top!monty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a fight in the field during practice, Zach, Justin and Monty are ordered to clean the locker room as their detention punishment. When Alex arrives to wait for Zach to give him a ride home and watches him change, the four of them are consumed by a messy wave of sexual tension and horniness.
Relationships: Justin Foley/Alex Standall, Montgomery de la Cruz/Alex Standall, Montgomery de la Cruz/Justin Foley, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall/Montgomery de la Cruz/Justin Foley, Zach Dempsey/Justin Foley, Zach Dempsey/Montgomery de la Cruz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	fuck the rumors

**Author's Note:**

> This is set before the end of Season 2, so the Tyler thing didn’t happen yet.

It all started at the field, as it always does. 

It was cleaning day at Zach’s house, and one of the only clean boxers he had were extremely tight ones, and he couldn’t play football freeballing. It’s not like he has never done it before, but besides it being distracting, it gets uncomfortable. But the underwear itself was extremely uncomfortable, and he had to adjust his ass all the time. It was when Monty came and slapped his right ass cheek.

“What the fuck, dude?” Zach asked.  
“Oh, you’re too sensitive now?” he asked. “Cause we all know you and the suicide kiddo are banging.”  
“Oh, fuck off Monty, I don’t care about what you and your three inches brain think.” Zach said, pissed.  
“Yeah, Monty, and we all know you stare at Charlie’s ass every day in the locker room.”  
“You fucker.” Monty said, running and pushing Justin.

Then it started. It was the trigger for Zach to snap and try his best to punch him, being stopped by Monty, that kicked him on the leg, and Justin defended him by punching Monty. Suddenly, Justin, Monty and Zach were on the grass fighting and were separated by the coach. The result of this was that the three of them were punished. The coach demanded them to clean the locker room after the practice as their detention, and that’s where they are now.

“This is fucking unfair.” said Monty, throwing the broom on the floor.  
“Stop talking and get started so we can end this quickly.” Justin said. He agreed with Monty but wanted this to be over soon so he could go home and rest.  
“I just gotta change.” Zach said.  
“Yeah, I’ll do that too.” said Monty, and Justin agreed with his head.

Zach decided to change from the enormous and uncomfortable football uniforms, so he walked to his locker while Justin and Monty changed on the other row. Then, Alex walked in. He didn’t need to wear his cane anymore, but still walked with difficulty. The first thing he saw as he walked in was Zach, standing in front of his locker, and walked towards him.

“Hey, Z.” Alex said, walking in.  
“Oh, hey Alex.”  
“You’re still giving me a ride home?”  
“Sure, but, umm… I got, umm, some kind of detention so I’ll have to clean it up here.”  
“Oh, I can wait.” Alex said. “Just have to sit down a bit.” he said, sitting on the bench.  
“Good.”

Zach proceeded to change his clothes. He stripped his shirt off and Alex glanced over him. He couldn’t help but stare at it. Zach’s body was perfect. But then, he was only in underwear. His ass was big, and his bulge even more. Zach was the finest man Alex has ever seen. In a nick of time, Zach was totally naked. Fully. And he knew Alex was staring.

“Gotcha.” Zach said, scaring Alex.  
“Fuck, dude, what?” Alex almost shouted.  
“I got you. Staring.”  
“Oh,” Alex began, shy. “I wasn’t.”  
“I know you were. I mean… I would if I were you. You don’t see this big cock everyday, huh.” he said, giggling, grabbing his thick soft cock and playing with it. Alex was hypnotized.  
“No, you don’t.”  
“You haven’t seen it hard.” Zach said, smirking.  
“I want to.”

Zach paralyzed. Alex stood up, walking closer to Zach, and he felt his hard dick suffocating inside his jeans. He touched Zach’s chest, and he had chills. He slipped the tip of his fingers from his chest down his abs, and Zach arched his back and gasped. He liked that. His cock got gradually harder as Alex started to play with his body.

“Hey, dude.” Zach interrupted him. “I… I’m not gay.”  
“Neither am I. But your body…”  
“I… I’ve done things like this before. With boys.” he said, shocking Alex. “But I love girls.”  
“I get it.” Alex said. “We can do this, and no one has to know.”

On the other side of the locker row, Justin and Monty were fully naked. It’s not like they haven’t seen each other naked before, but this time, it was different. Monty was hard, and Justin couldn’t stop staring at it.

“Hey dude, look up.” Monty said to Justin.  
“Don’t act like you didn’t get rock hard because of me.”  
“Hey, this shit is involuntary.” Monty said, shy. “I can’t control it.”  
“But you can control what you do with it.”

Monty smirked.

“So, what do you want, Foley?”  
“I thought that since we’re alone here, we can, like, repeat what we have done a couple times.”

They knew each other well enough. Monty knew Justin had no labels or preferences; he was just horny, and enjoyed a good fuck, and it didn’t matter if it was with a guy or a girl. But Monty always preferred boys, even though he couldn’t tell. Justin and Monty have fucked multiple times, and it has always been a sacred secret that would die with them. Justin wasn’t totally wrong; even though it really was involuntary, just seeing Justin’s bubble butt gave Monty an instantaneous boner.

Monty walked out, naked, and Justin followed him, and both stopped when they saw Alex kissing a fully naked Zach.

“Whoa, so I guess we’re not alone, Justin.” Monty said, laughing. “Do you guys wanna join us?” he asked, slapping Justin’s ass cheeks hard and grabbing them, making him moan.  
“There are already rumors. About us.” Alex said.  
“Fuck the rumors.” Zach said. “What happens here, stays here.” he asked.  
“So, no one will know?” asked Monty.  
“Nope.” answered Zach.  
“No one.” said Justin.  
Monty held Justin’s neck and made him gasp in surprise. “Then come and suck my cock like the little bitch you are.”

Justin grinned, then his face was pulled close to Monty’s, kissing him passionately. Zach and Alex also didn’t waste time; Alex jumped on Zach’s neck and gave him the kiss of his life. Zach started lifting his shirt, breaking from the kiss and pulling it over his head. Alex admired his toned body, his six pack and trail, and decided he spent enough time looking, and had to take action, so he started kissing his chest, all the way down his body to his bellybutton, getting on his knees to unbuckle Zach’s belt.

On their side, Monty and Justin were ahead of them. Monty was already fully naked. His ripped body made Justin go wild, and his cock was marvelous. Justin wasn’t good at Math — or school at all — but he was good at one thing: guessing people’s cock size. Justin knew his, seven and a half. Monty had a thick and hairy eight and a half inches cock; one of the biggest he’s ever seen. But when he looked at his size, he saw the biggest one. Zach had his nine inches cock out in front of Alex, who had his eyes widened, and it was stunning. Alex undressed himself, revealing his seven inches, then started deepthroating Zach.

He looked back at Monty’s and started rubbing it. He looked up at his face, him closing his eyes and moaning, and focused on what he was doing. Justin knew he was good at one thing — making people feel pleasure. He took the cock inside his mouth as he heard Monty’s loud moan, but it didn’t last long.

“I don’t wanna come yet.” Monty said. “I wanna come inside you.”  
“Say it again.” Justin said, now rubbing his own cock.

Monty noticed what he was doing. He leaned down, close to Justin, who sat on the bench, and slowly whispered in his ears. “I wanna… come… in your ass… after fucking you… oh, so goddamn hard… you little whore.”

It was enough to make Justin cum on his belly, and Monty licked some of it. Justin laid on the bench, and Monty started sucking his balls. When Justin looked at the side, Zach was throatfucking Alex, and he wanted it.

“Hey Alex.” Justin said, standing up. Alex took Zach’s cock out of his mouth. “Wanna share it?”  
Zach grinned. “There’s Zach for everyone.”

Justin walked close and laid on the other bench, his butt up, and started rubbing Zach’s cock. Monty followed him, massaging Justin’s butt and licking it, while Zach and Alex kissed. Monty was addicted to Justin's ass; no matter how many guys he fucked, Justin would always be the best one. As Monty prepared himself to enter Justin while he sucked Zach, Alex stopped him.

“Not so fast.” he said, grabbing the base of Monty’s thick and veiny cock. “I’ve been dying to taste it.”  
“You little twink.” Monty grinned. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Alex started rubbing Monty’s cock, who gripped his hair and controlled him front to back as he sucked his dick. Monty would always say Justin is the best partner, but he couldn’t deny that Alex is a pro when it comes to blowjobs. Zach gasped loudly, and took his cock out of Justin’s mouth, cupping his hands on Justin’s cheeks and pulling him for a kiss.

“Hey Monty,” Zach started, breaking for the kiss. “give me my boy back.”  
“You’re the jealous kind, huh?” Monty giggled. “He’s all yours.” he said, taking his cock out of Alex’s mouth.

Zach cupped his hand around Alex’s face and kissed him passionately, then laid him down on the bench, belly up, and started entering him. Alex groaned; he was an anal virgin, and Zach’s enormous cock wasn’t a great start.

“Ok, I’ll go slowly.” Zach said. Hearing Alex’s gasp was a motivation to him; he loved to be praised during it.

It took a few seconds for Zach to be fully inside Alex. When it came to sex, Zach was a savage. He started going back and forth strongly, thrusting against Alex’s thin body and wrapping his hands around his neck.

By their side, Monty had Justin’s ass up, and penetrated him easily. Justin was used to Monty’s cock, even though it’s been a while since they last fucked. Monty was also a pro; he started slowly, to make Justin feel every inch of Monty inside him, then he would speed it up, thrusting violently against Justin’s ass. He loved being fucked rough and treated like his bitch.

The confusion of moans coming from the four of them were music to their ears; they would just get more excited.

“Tell me how good I am.” Zach ordered. Alex noticed his kink.  
“Fuck, Zach, you’re so good.” Alex said, gasping. “You’re so thick.”  
“Tell me how you want it.”  
“I want you,” he stopped, moaning. “to fuck me so hard.”  
“Say it.”  
“Fuck me, baby.”

Zach laughed between his moans; as said, he loves to be praised. He leaned down to kiss Alex, who grabbed his chest and scratched his nails down his abs. It was his favorite part of Zach’s body, besides his smile. He loved how toned his body was, and how his trail was a false alarm that led to his hairless cock. 

Monty slapped Justin’s ass, making him let out a loud moan. Justin felt like he could be there forever. 

“Do you like it, babe?” Monty asked, gasping.  
“I could be here for hours.” Justin said, laughing.  
“So, I’m making it easy for you?” Monty asked, slapping Justin’s ass again, and thrusting him harder and harder.  
“Fuck, you’re the best.”

Zach became to moan uncontrollably, and he was close to coming. He grabbed his cock by the base and took it out of Alex’s asshole, who stood and sat on the bench. Zach started rubbing his cock, but Alex took control of it, having it close to his face. 

“Come for me.” Alex said, sensually.

Zach moaned loudly, throwing his head back, and the huge load of cum fell all over Alex’s face. When Zach looked down, Alex licked the thick liquid that fell close to this mouth, and Zach kissed him. Monty was also close, but instead of cumming on Justin’s face, he took his cock out of him and cummed all over his ass, so he could lick it after.

Zach envied the idea, and rushed to Monty’s position, licking Justin’s ass with Monty. Alex stood up and leaned down close to Justin, who kissed him. Every inch of their bodies was connected, and they all loved it. The contact of their skin was exciting and hot, and they wish they didn’t take too long to do this. 

Alex fell on the bench, gasping loudly, and Zach leaned down to kiss him again, making some of the cum in the tip of his cock fall on his belly. Monty giggled at the sight of Justin’s red face and brought his body closer to kiss him. 

Suddenly, the locker room’s door opened.

“Hey, Justin, do you want a ride home or…” Clay stops as he looks up and faces the four guys naked and sweaty, wet in cum. “The fuck?”  
“Wanna join?” Justin asks, giggling.  
“What? I… fuck off.” Clay says, walking out as if nothing happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always been interested in writing a foursome of them, and the time arrived. Hope you enjoyed it. Follow me on Twitter: @hmeetsbrk.


End file.
